


*KEYSMASH*

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-05
Updated: 2006-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's bored and online at home in Texas without Jensen so one night, he sends him an instant message...</p>
            </blockquote>





	*KEYSMASH*

**Author's Note:**

> Oh so cliche Instant Messenger fic/porn. But I haven't seen it done with J-Squared yet and neither had [](http://kueble.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kueble.livejournal.com/)**kueble** so... viola! Here tis! Our own take on it! And now we have a plot bunny for a story from this. XD Also? All typos intentional.

**SugarLips30178** has signed on.

**CandyMan0782:** Jensen! You managed to sign on without blowing up the computer. Kudos!  
**SugarLips30178:** Shut up man. Just because I'm not an internet geek like you...  
**CandyMan0782:** Whatever. You need my "research boy" skills right now. How are things in LA?  
**SugarLips30178:** Busy. Ten hour days. Chris is in town this weekend so I'm gonna try and catch a show. How's things at home? You revert completely back to a momma's boy yet?  
**CandyMan0782:** More like Mama's food taster. I hope you a little meat on my bones, because I've been chowing down on so much home cooked food this week. I think she might be fattening me up for sacrifice...you might want to watch out for me  
**SugarLips30178:** Well I know damn well it isn't a virginal one.  
**CandyMan0782:** I'm sorry...I thought you liked my non-virginal status.  
**SugarLips30178:** You know I do, Jare.  
**CandyMan0782:** God, I miss you. It sounds so cheesy, but I wish you were here.  
**SugarLips30178:** You're such a girl. But I miss you too. Gigantor.  
**CandyMan0782:** Yeah, I miss waking up next to those pretty little sugarlips of yours  
**SugarLips30178:** One of these days, I'm going to figure out how to change this damn screen name. I also still don't find that amusing.  
**CandyMan0782:** You gonna start holding out on me? I'm hurt, Jen.  
**SugarLips30178:** You know damn well I can't. Withholding sex would be a great punishment for you. Except I get punished in the process as well. Maybe I should sic Rosenbaum on you instead...  
**CandyMan0782:** *trembles* Keep baldy out of this. And you know you could never resist me. If I asked, you'd be on a plane down here tomorrow. Which I won't, but it's nice to think about.  
**SugarLips30178:** What's the * about? And like I told you before you left, whenever you're ready. All kidding aside, I know it's a big deal Jared. I'll wait.  
**CandyMan0782:** Thanks. I'll tell them soon, I promise. Sorry I brought it up...not in the mood for thinking about the family right now. lol. And anything in *'s is an action you're doing. Like so: *loves*  
**SugarLips30178:** No pressure, Jared. So... not in the mood for family talk? What are you in the mood for then? *takes off shirt*  
**CandyMan0782:** *leers* I think you know what I'm in the mood for...  
**SugarLips30178:** Jare... man... I don't know.... aren't your parents around?  
**CandyMan0782:** Just down the hall, which is why I can't call you and make you talk dirty to me while I jerk off. But I just...need you so bad right now. People do this all the time. *kisses* Wanna cyber, sugarlips?  
**SugarLips30178:** Jared... I've never... Phone sex is one thing. But... *bites lip* Cybering?  
**CandyMan0782:** See? You've got the hang of it already. Just...pretend you're talking to me. Type what you would say over the phone. And we both know you're pretty damn good at the phone sex thing. *winks*  
**SugarLips30178:** Jared... you're making me blush man. You... you sure your parents won't find out? I know how damn loud you are...  
**CandyMan0782:** There's a den between our rooms, so it's not like they're sleeping right next door to me. And I'll be quiet. Plus, it's not like they're going to know I'm talking to you. They'll just think I'm masturbating all on my lonesome if they hear me...which is what I'll be doing if you don't want to play with me. *begs*  
**SugarLips30178:** Not playing fair, man. You know what that does to me.  
**CandyMan0782:** Want me to drop to me knees and really beg? You just have to ask for it, Jen. *bats eyelashes*  
**SugarLips30178:** Fuck... Jared... Fine. You win.  
**CandyMan0782:** *grins* I knew you'd see it my way. So...I'm yours. What do you want to do with me? Anything you want...  
**SugarLips30178:** I don't... Man, I've never done this before. Take some pity on me?  
**CandyMan0782:** Oh, you'll be begging for mercy before I'm done with you. Let's start small...*takes off shirt*  
**SugarLips30178:** Mercy huh? We'll see... "Unbuckles belt*  
**CandyMan0782:** *licks lips* I want you to really do it, Jen...you better be actually getting naked. You're undressing for me, right? I can picture your tanned skin, all covered in freckles. I want to lick those freckles.  
**SugarLips30178:** Jesus Christ Jared... you know I fucking love your mouth. Your hands, too.  
**CandyMan0782:** Yeah, I love feeling your body under my hands. If I were there right now, I'd straddle you and push you back against the headboard. I'd kiss you, wet and hot like you like it, and run my hands down your sides.  
**SugarLips30178:** Fuck, you know I love it when your on top. Love running my hands through that damn floppy hair of yours. I'd bite your bottom lip, not hard. But just enough. Just enough to make you moan into my mouth.  
**CandyMan0782:** God, I love your mouth, love it when you bite. I'd deepen the kiss, fucking you with my tongue. Hell, I'd probably even whimper, because your hands feel so hot on me. Then I'd reach down and slid your belt out of the loops.  
**SugarLips30178:** Know you love it when I bite you. Love the way you arch into it, and fucking hell, the way you whimper... Need your hand on my cock, Jared.  
**CandyMan0782:** I love it when you're needy, all flushed and panting for me. I'd open your jeans, slowly... tease you while I lower the zipper, nipping at your neck as I push them over your hips. You doing it? I need to know you're sitting there, sliding out of your jeans and thinking of me.  
**SugarLips30178:** Fuck, yes... so hard. You make me so goddamn hard. Fuck, need you to wrap those long fingers of yours around me... Make me moan for you, Jare.  
**CandyMan0782:** Fuck...I can just picture you. Stroke yourself, Jen. Pretend it's my hand fisted around your cock. I'd kiss your neck while I did it, biting lightly as I jack you slowly.  
**SugarLips30178:** Oh god, Jared... So hard, all for you... slick, too. Fuck... Need you... need you to touch yourself, too... please...  
**CandyMan0782:** Yeah...fuck. I've got my pj pants around my knees and my fingers wrapped around my cock. I'm so hard, Jen...tell me what you want from me.  
**SugarLips30178:** You have your hands wrapped around your dick? What's it feel like, come on, tell me... If I was there, I'd bend down, lick from your navel down over your stomach to your cock, take it deep in my mouth, suck on the head.. come on, talk to me Jare..  
**CandyMan0782:** God yes...love your mouth on me. I'm pumping my cock right now...picturing your lips wrapped around me. You look so fucking hot when your mouth is stretched around my dick...Fuck.  
**SugarLips30178:** Fucking love having you in my mouth, all hot and heavy on my tongue. Come on, fuck my mouth... know you want to. Bruise my pretty fucking lips, come on, I can take it.  
**CandyMan0782:** Oh yeah...I'm gonna thread my fingers in your hair and cradle your head while I start bucking my hips, fucking that gorgeous mouth of yours.  
**SugarLips30178:** Harder, man, I can take it, yank on my hair... Wanna feel you come in my mouth... come on... Want me to get myself off while I suck you?  
**CandyMan0782:** Yeah...want you to wrap your hand around your cock. Jack yourself roughly, Jen...I know you like it rough. Take me deeper, I want you to swallow me down...just like that...Christ...so damn hard, Jen.  
**SugarLips30178:** Fuck yeah... gonna take you deep, so goddamn deep. Watch me Jared. Love having your eyes on me, they go all glassy and fuck... the way your cheeks flush... God I fucking want you.  
**CandyMan0782:** I want you too, so fucking bad right now. I want you to lick your fingers and trail them over your nipples...I wish I could see it, hear you moan when you pinch them...do it for me, Jensen...need it.  
**SugarLips30178:** Ph fuck, Jared... feels so good.... so hard, all for yiu  
**CandyMan0782:** GOd yeah..I'm so close, Jen...do damn close. Want you here...want you to fuck me until I can't breath.  
**SugarLips30178:** Jesus, yes Jared... gonna fucking come, ohfuck... want to watrch you fall apart for me, coem on  
**CandyMan0782:** Yeah...fuck, Jensen...pumpping so fast right now, fingers tight arond my cock...just like you do it....Gonna shoot so hard...so dam hard  
**SugarLips30178:** Thats it come on, all over my fucking gface come on. oh fuck wnat you to come on me Jared, please... So close...  
**CandyMan0782:** Christ, gonna come al over your face...wamnt to see my come glistenig on your mouth, want you to taset it, Jen  
**SugarLips30178:** Fuck yes coem on, all over my fuckg lips and mouth, wanna tasate your come, come on, fucking do it Jared  
**CandyMan0782:** OH god yes...fcuk..I'm, Jen! I'mm...fuck!!1  
**SugarLips30178:** Jared, fuckngh ell, I'm... oh shti... yessssss  
**CandyMan0782:** Jensen! God...cant even bresthe...fuck...came so hardd...all over...want yoi sobad  
**SugarLips30178:** Christ, Jared... I got come on my kyboard. Why hjaven't we done this before?  
**CandyMan0782:** I have no fkcuing clue. Probably youre fault, though...  
**SugarLips30178:** Screw you man. Fcuk that was hot... when do you come home?  
**CandyMan0782:** That's the plan, Jen. Fuck...I'm seriuosly panting right now. I can't get home soon enoughj...Maybe you should come to me  
**SugarLips30178:** Fuck I'm still half-hard... Wait. What? You want me to come... there? But. I thought with your parents...?  
**CandyMan0782:** Dude, me too...would probably go another round if you were here with me...which you should me. I can hardly sleep without you next to me (No laughing!), I'm not going to make it another week...just get here. And then we'll deal with my parents, ok? Unless you don't want to...then forget it  
**SugarLips30178:** No, man, I'll be there as soon as I can get a flight out. I'm off for three days. But I just wanted to make sure you're sure about all this. We'll deal together okay?  
**CandyMan0782:** Yeah, I'm sure. Fuck, I mean...I love you, ok? They can deal. We'll handle this together, and if it doesn't work out then I'll come back and hang out while you shoot.  
**SugarLips30178:** They love you just as much as I do, Jare. It might be a little rough but they'll deal. Don't work yourself into a tizzy before I get there, okay? Or else I'll have to blow you in the truck on the way to your house.  
**CandyMan0782:** Well that's a damn sure way to make sure I work myself up Thanks, Jen. Call me when you know when your flight lands?  
**SugarLips30178:** Well it got your mind off of your mom and dad, didn't it? And it's getting in at 5:38 am, American Airlines. Already booked.  
**CandyMan0782:** I'll be there, probably belt less and with my fly unbuttoned I guess I won't have time to tell my parents before I have to pick you up. At least they can't say no that way. You better get a couple hours of sleep before you fly out.  
**SugarLips30178:** Try not to get arrested there, smartass. Chad's the one that ends up in the tabloids, not you. And do you really think I could sleep now? Gotta pack anyway.  
**CandyMan0782:** Wouldn't it be nice to one up him for once, though? *grins* At least grab some coffee on the way to the airport. God, I can't believe I get to see you in a couple of hours  
**SugarLips30178:** Yeah that'd be fun. I think the only person who can one-up Murray is Britney Spears. Don't worry your pretty little head, princess, I can sleep on the plane. But it'll be good to see you, too. Almost felt like I was missing an arm or something. Or a large growth...  
**CandyMan0782:** A large manly sexy growth?  
**SugarLips30178:** Maybe. Definitely large.  
**CandyMan0782:** Well, get packed and then get your ass on that plane and you can come see how large I really am. God...I want to fuck you in the bed I grew up in. Right here...parents be damned.  
**SugarLips30178:** Always knew you were a kinky bastard. You better get some sleep. Gonna wear you out when I get there. But don't you dare forget me at the airport.  
**CandyMan0782:** I won't. See you tomorrow (later today?). Love you, Jensen. Night!  
**SugarLips30178:** Love you, too, Jare. See you soon.

**CandyMan0782** has signed off.  
**SugarLips30178** has signed off.


End file.
